Why is this happening, Kokkuri-San?
by SebbySama366
Summary: Kokkuri-san's daily life has completely veered off course! Well, it's not like it hasn't happened before...But! New changes in the Kokkuri-Kohina-Shigaraki-Inugami household brings things to both the worst, and maybe even the best...
1. It's Morning, Kokkuri-san!

_Kokkuri-San,_

_Kokkuri-San._

* * *

><p><em>Note to readers: I plan to make a pairing with Kokkuri-san, either with Inugami or Tama in later chapters~ Just wanted to give a heads up :3<em>

_Chapter 1-1: Kohina's Morning__  
><em>

The young girl wakes to the brand new day, slowly pushing the navy-blue sheet off her little body. Not a single hint of monday morning syndrome. She falls out of her bed, not a feeling of pain, and reaches under. Her baby-like hand grips onto a cardboard box. She pulls it out, and sits on her knees. Digging thoroughly she finds a four-pack of cup noodles. The kind Kokkuri-san would have to invade her privacy to find...

The best part, she cooked them while he was in the bathroom late last night. She doesn't have to risk a lecture and department from her addiction. The noodles however, are cold. A fork rises from her sleeve, it is grasped, and the eating of noodles begins.

_Chapter 1-2: Kokkuri-san's Morning_

His sharp fingernails scratch his face as an itch takes over his skin, and he begins to open his eyes. He realized the alarm didn't go off when it was past Kohina's normal dispatch time to school. Freaking out was not of his main concern, so he turned over and fell back asleep. He had a long night of cleaning, and he remembered Kohina studying for quite some time for an upcoming test. Maybe a day off would benefit them both.

_Chapter 1-3: Inugami's Morning_

Normally he would be ruffing up a storm around this time, he had a quick morning walk with Kohina right before she leaves for school, but he decided to wait for her to come to him, for once. He wanted to see just how much his darling loved and missed him! She would carry him in her sweet, gentle arms and swing him around just after rushing to his rescue from his bloodcurdling cage of a doghouse! Snuggling, kissing his li-

He just remembered he had to take a leak.

_Chapter 1-4: Shigaraki's Morning_

Liquid dripping from yesterdays serving of Alcoholics Delight, spilled over the dresser, leaks onto Shigaraki's crotch as he lay in a awkward position. Snoring loudly, he re-awakens Kokkuri-san, who had just went back to his beauty sleep.

_End Result? _

**Kokkuri-San is pissed. **

* * *

><p><em>That is all for now till chapter 2. Not every chapter will be like this format, just this one most likely.<em>

_REMEMBER to follow if you want more~_


	2. Lets play a game, Shigaraki!

_Shigaraki-San,_

_Shigaraki-San _

_Chapter 2: Lets play a game, Shigaraki! _

* * *

><p>Kohina had just finished her so-called breakfast. Hearing Kokkuri-san yelling so loudly, it feels as though the house were shaking. Or...was it?<p>

Shigaraki closed his eyes and sighed.

"Damn Fox, You can't really blame me for snoring. I can't help it."

He lights a cigarette and places it in his mouth, the smoke drifting through the hallway.

Kokkuri-san, whose facial expression just screamed livid, slapped the cigarette out of his mouth.

"That's another thing! No more smoking inside the house! The smoke makes my clothes stink..." Kokkuri yells.

"No more smoking!?" He yells back. "Are you out of your puny mind!?"

"Whose mind are you calling puny!?"

"YOUR MIND!"

"SAY WHOSE MIND IS PUNY ONE MORE TIME!" Kokkuri-san leans into Shigaraki's space, balling a fist.

"YOURS! YOU PISS-FOR-BRAINS!" Shigaraki unsheathes his hat.

Inugami walks into the hallway, then exits immediately after, shuffling nervously.

_This must mean they found the stain! I must learn to only go outside...My darling would not be so fond of a person who goes on the floor!_

A battle commences between Kokkuri-san and Shigaraki, Kokkuri claiming first blood with a punch to Shigaraki's face, he flies into the wall.

"Take that you damn drunk!" He shouts with pride.

Suddenly, Shigaraki giggles softly, eventually raising into maniac laughter.

"What is so funny?" Kokkuri-san asks with a puzzled expression.

"You think I spend all my time drinking and gambling? Oh no!" Shigaraki rises from his temporary grave. "I learned something you can never do!" He reaches behind his back and slowly slides out a card.

"Huh? I thought this was going to be different from gambling!"

"You see," Shigaraki says, grinning. "I HAD JUST ACTIVATED MY TRAP CARD! YOU'RE TOO LATE!" The card glows an ominous blue, and Kokkuri-san begins to panic.

"What tricks are you playing now, damn Tanuki?" He grits his teeth as he stares down Shigaraki.

"No tricks! Just magic!" Shigaraki laughs shortly.

"Well they are similar in terms of-" A gaping hole appears underneath Kokkuri-sans feet, and he falls down the magical shaft.

"YOU HAVE'NT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! SHIGARAKIIIIIII!" His voice is lost when it ends in a muffled crash.

* * *

><p>Kohina, after witnessing the battle, puts a finger to her chin and looks blankly at Shigaraki.<p>

Shigaraki winces, "What is it kid...?"

Kohina puts her hand down, "Shigaraki-san, I challenge you to a duel." She says monotonously.

"A d-duel!? With you? Don't be so silly little girl..." He grins, a newly lit cigarette firm in his mouth.

Kohina reaches for a ball in her pocket, and lashes it at the ground.

"I choose you, Kokkuri-san."

Kokkuri-san suddenly warps into the hallway once again.

"Huh? Eh? Hey..wasn't I just falling?" He asks with surprise.

Shigaraki lashes out a ball as well, "I choose you! Inugami! Female form!"

Inugami appears onto the floor, in his spirit form.

"Whoa! Did my darling summon me?" He jumps up and down happily.

"Damn! I thought i'd get to see some bouncy action..."

Kohina strides her hand across a samurai helmet on her head. "Commence battle."

* * *

><p>REMEMBER to follow if you want more~<p> 


End file.
